Speechless
by TheSocialLoner
Summary: "Please just give me another chance." "I can't trust you anymore Duncan. And now matter how much I go back to my old self, I'll never be the exact same girl that I was. This situation is empty Duncan. There's nothing we can say or do to change that."1shot


**AN: **

**Me: Alright, I NEEDED to do a DxC oneshot. NEEDED. Don't worry, I'll update mah stories soon, I just needed to have a break from plotlines. **

**Izzy: Seems like the TDWT writers needed that too. BU DUMP BUMP!**

**Me: Nice one. This takes place after the season ends I some after-aftermath. And yes, this does contain lyrics from Speechless, and I hope you listen to it while you read. I messed with one line, you'll know it. BTW it's the Lady Gaga version. *fangasm* WHY WOULDN'T IT BE!

* * *

**

** Speechless**

Whoever had the bright idea to put the exes in a room together was a moron. They weren't sure who shoved them in there but suspected Blainley. As you can tell, a moron.

It started with silence, an uncomfortable quiet in which you could hear a pin drop. The pair sat there, Courtney acting as if Duncan didn't exist and Duncan telepathically begging her to say something. He just needed to hear her voice, to watch her full lips form the words, to know that he wasn't completely dead to her. But she wouldn't say a thing. She just sat there, staring at the wall with a fiery intensity as if she were trying to burn a hole in it using just her eyes.

Eventually the quiet got to Duncan. He needed to make the first move. "I'm sorry okay!" he shouted desperately, pulling at his lime green mohawk from frustration, "What I did was wrong! It was wrong and I'm sorry!"

Courtney's burning onyx eyes widened and she looked at him for the first time in weeks. This was what she had been waiting for. His apology. But she wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"Are you really sorry?" her once shocked expression hardened, "Or are you just sorry Gwen dumped you?"

Duncan scowled at her comeback knowing that somewhere in the studio, there was an extremely happy Gwen and Trent making out and planning their lives together. That wasn't the main reason he was sorry, but that did make him mad.

_Why couldn't Gwen have just stayed with Trent in the first place! _Duncan thought angrily, _Then we wouldn't be in this mess!_

"I'm telling the truth Courtney, I really am sorry."

"I just did it because- I mean- I never stopped liking you- it's just that- you changed, Courtney. You stopped being the girl I fell for. And when I got back, I didn't realize you were going to back to the old you, and I was feeling impulsive and-" Duncan his excuses short, realizing how lame they sounded as the words fell from his mouth.

Courtney narrowed her eyes at him but there was a soft understanding in her face. "You're right. I did change. I got colder Duncan. More realistic. I realized that the world wasn't perfect. That sometimes, life's a bitch to you for no reason."

Duncan sighed hopelessly. It was all his fault, the change in her. Harold was the one who carried out the action, but he pushed him to it. The nerd was nothing if not smart, and he knew this would kill both of them.

"But there's one thing I don't understand." she continued, "If I changed, if you 'lost interest' in me, why didn't you at least break up with me first? Don't you think that I at least deserved that?"

She was yelling now, her mocha face red with anger.

Duncan looked at the floor, "I didn't break up with you first because… because no matter how much you changed, I didn't want to lose you. I love you Courtney. I always have and always will. Please just give me another chance."

"I can't trust you anymore Duncan. And now matter how much I go back to my old self, I'll never be the exact same girl that I was. This situation is empty Duncan. There's nothing we can say or do to change that." Tears welled up in Courtney's eyes, sadness finally showing in her. She turned away from him, possibly for the last time.

Duncan desperately tried to save them, to make her talk again, to give them a second chance. Then, he remembered something.

"_I can't believe what you said to me, last night we were alone._" He sang the notes determinedly, knowing this was his last chance to win her back.

Courtney felt a pang in her heart. This was a game they used to play when they were together. When they'd had a fight and she wouldn't talk to him, he'd sing couple of the first lines of a fitting song. She'd follow along and once the song was through they'd be happy again. Some people might think it was cheesy. Courtney thought it was sweet.

He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say the next line.

After a long pause she hesitantly yet beautifully sang, "_You threw your hands up. Baby you gave up. You gave up._"

Hopefully, he continued, "_I can't believe how you looked at me."_

_"With your James Dean glossy eyes." _Courtney sang the next line with anger, _"With your tight jeans, and your long hair, and your blue lipstick stained lies!"_

Duncan cringed at her tone. _"Could we fix you if you broke?" _he lightly caressed her face.

She pushed his hand away. "_And is your punch line just a joke? I'll never talk again, oh boy you've left me speechless. You've left me speechless, so speechless!"_

_"I'll never love again," _Duncan pulled her close to him, "_Oh friend you've left me speechless. You've left me speechless."_

Courtney placed a delicate finger to his lips. She wanted to be with him again, for this moment to never end.

"Could we start over?" he asked looking straight into her sad eyes, "Just pretend this never happened and go back to how we were?"

Courtney shook her head. "I can't ignore what happened." She paused, "But I can try to start over. Ogre."

"Princess." He smiled.

For the first time in months, the couple kissed. And for the first time in both of their lives, they were speechless.

* * *

**AN:**

**Me: YES I KNOW IT'S TERRIBLE! I didn't really like this, but I needed to write some DxC. So yeah, R&R, I own nothing.**


End file.
